1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for content subscription.
2. Description of Related Art
Subscribing to content provided by content providers such as RSS content or podcasts, for example, currently requires a user to download to a client device an aggregator provided by the specific content provider. Current content subscription also requires the user to subscribe to the content with the target device such that the aggregator may be downloaded to the device during subscription. Furthermore, current content subscription also typically requires subscription to each content provider individually. There is therefore an ongoing need for improvement in content subscription.